Tan simple
by Keicchi
Summary: No podría imaginar su vida sin ella; le daba luz y color a sus días. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los suyos con una sonrisa, "Woah... mira, hermano, ¡las rosas!"


_Tan simple._

_[708 palabras]_

Había muchas veces en las que él se quedaba pensando. Nada en particular, de hecho, pero muchas veces las cosas que veía en la calle le traían cierta nostalgia.

_-Garry, ¿Estás bien?-_ Alguien preguntó a su lado suavemente. El autobús en el que estaba viajando en ese momento estaba bastante lleno de personas y ruido pero aún así escuchó su voz porque suele ser tan enérgica y alta, pero a la vez tan suave. Él quitó la vista de la ventana y la dirigió hacía la rubia junto con una caricia en su cabeza.

_-Si…-_ Trata de formar una sonrisa que no le cuesta mucho en realidad. Siempre tuvo la costumbre de ocultar sus preocupaciones frente a otros para que no les afectara también. Además, no había ninguna razón para contarle sobre la nostalgia que sentía de vez en cuando.

Ella imita su sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando con fuerza el peluche que Garry le había conseguido hoy en el parque._ – __¡Hoy fue muy divertido!-_ Exclamó ella mientras observaba las bolsa de juguetes nuevos que había conseguido. _-¡El Ferris Wheel* fue lo más divertido! ¡Se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí arriba!_

Él de ojos violáceos torció la boca al recordar la altura de esa atracción, lo cual no le fue muy agradable, pero si ella estaba bien con eso, no había problemas. Incluso era mucho más valiente considerando que tenía menos años que él.

_-Y este peluche jeje,-_ Ella lo levantó y lo admiró nuevamente; era un conejo de color azul. Une extraño conejo de color azul, con la mirada sería, y una cruz por boca, pero ella siempre había tenido esos gustos raros. Ciertamente a Garry le daba un poco de escalofríos. _-Quisiera que… papá y mamá hubieran estado con nosotros…-_ Murmuró ella mientras miraba hacía la ventana, donde el atardecer ya casi acababa para darle paso a la noche. Garry extendió su mano y la abrazó, haciendo que la pequeña quede apoyada sobre su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, mientras el viaje continuaba y ambos compartían una sonrisa. Ojala sus padres estuvieran aquí, pero ellos ya hace tiempo que los miraban desde el cielo. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por el regalo que le habían dejado, esa pequeña de ojos celestes que alegraba su día a día.

Cuando nota que la parada del autobús esta cerca, le indica suavemente a la pequeña que deben levantarse. Ella toma una de las bolsas que tenía, y a su lado abraza su gran peluche cuando bajan por las pequeñas escaleras del transporte y tocan tierra de nuevo. Caminan por unos minutos, hasta que divisan una pequeña casa de color gris y ella casi corre los últimos pasos, pero quedando cerca de la puerta, donde estaba el pequeño sendero de flores improvisado.

_-Woah…mira, hermano ¡Las rosas!_

Garry se acercó a la puerta y observo el sendero que ella le señalaba mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo. Ladeó la cabeza. _–Al fin están floreciendo._

_-¡Son hermosas!-_Exclama ella mientras se ponía de cuclillas para observarlas más de cerca._ –__Me gustan las rosas rojas, ¡pero me gustan muuuucho más las azules!_

Ambos miran a las plantas y sus colores algo opacados por la noche. Ella siempre prefería el color azul en cualquier cosa por encima de todos los colores. Y las rosas no eran excepción; a Garry le había costado bastante poder encontrar semillas de esta flor en especial.

Cuando sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta con facilidad y observó a la rubia desde allí.

_-Es hora de entrar, Mary._

_-¡Okay!-_ Se levanta de su posición con un salto y corre hacía su hermano mayor, dándole una abrazo antes de entrar a la casa.

_-¿Quieres comer algo? Sería mejor que te dieras un baño primero.-_Le dijo mientras apoyaban las bolsas en la mesa.

Mary solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-Un baño._

Garry vio a su hermanita menor subir las escaleras y perderse de su vista en los pasillos. Fue y se recostó en el sillón cansado después de un largo día con una niña que tiene mucha energía.

Pero estaba bien, porque ya no estaba solo, la tenía a ella, para protegerla, para verla crecer, para quererla y adorarla, a su hermana Mary.

* * *

_**A/N:** ellos dos como hermanos me suenas tan tiernos ;A; si quieren pueden considerar esto como un AU , aunque yo ciertamente lo considere sin contexto alguno... Me van a seguir viendo por la sección de Ib, tratando de colaborar con cosas que no sean angst (creeanme, ya tenemos suficiente angst con el juego) y encima con Ib 1.04 ¿Alguien lo ha jugado? No sé si alguna vez lo traduciran al español... quiero decir, mis hermanos pequeños les gusta el juego pero no comprenden ingles y eso.. umm bueno, demasiado random. Nos leemos luego._

_* Creo que tambien se llama Rueda de la Fortuna. Estoy seguro de que saben que atracción es esa n.n_


End file.
